The present invention pertains to a full face mask having a strap, which is adjustably fastened by means of eyes which are connected to the full face mask in such a way that the strap is blocked at the eye by a holding grip by clamping action and the blocking can be abolished in an opened position by raising the holding grip.
A full face mask of this type has become known from DE-PS 1174 168. Eyes with holding grips, with which the strap is held by clamping action, are located on individual projections of a rubber-elastic mask body of the full face mask. To detach the strap, the holding grips are raised, and the full face mask can be removed.
The strap is normally connected to the mask body at five fastening points, with eyes with corresponding holding grips being located at the fastening points. One of the fastening points is located on the top side of the mask body, while two other fastening points are arranged symmetrically on the side areas of the mask body. Such a full face mask is shown in DE 42 20 780 C1.
To detach the strap, at least the four holding grips located on the side areas must be raised in order to eliminate the blocking of the strap. This operation is time-consuming, especially if the full face mask must be removed from the face of the full face mask""s user in case of danger or in the case of diver""s masks for rinsing purposes.
The basic object of the present invention is to improve a full face mask of this type such that it can be rapidly detached from the face of the full face mask""s user.
According to the invention a full face mask with a strap is provided, which is adjustably fastened by eyes which are connected to the full face mask in such a way that the strap is blocked at the eye by a holding grip by clamping action and the blocking can be abolished in an opened position by raising the holding grip. Two holding grips of the eyes located adjacent to one another, which holding grips are located in a side area of the full face mask, are connected by a pulling device which brings the holding grips into the open position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a process is provided for detaching a strap, which is located on a full face mask and which is fastened to a side area of the full face mask with at least two holding grips. The strap is blocked at the holding grips by clamping action and the blocking is abolished by raising the holding grips. The process includes the steps of connecting the holding grips to a pulling device and of raising the holding grips with the pulling device to detach the strap.
The advantage of the present invention is essentially that by connecting holding grips located adjacent to one another to a pulling device, the holding grips can be raised simultaneously during the actuation of the pulling device in order to release the strap. If the holding grips located on the side areas of the full face mask are connected to a pulling device each and the user of the full face mask pulls the pull cords with his hands away from the full face mask simultaneously when he would like to remove the full face mask, all four holding grips located on the side areas become detached. The full face mask can thus be lifted off from the face immediately, on the one hand, and also held at the same time, on the other hand, by pulling on the pulling devices. By contrast, a user of a full face mask according to the state of the art must hold the full face mask with one hand and raise all four holding grips on the side areas of the full face mask one after another with the other hand to remove the full face mask in order to release the strap. A pull cord, which is connected by its free ends to the holding grips, is suitable for use as the pulling device.
It is especially advantageous to design the pulling device as an elastomer molding and to injection-mold a reinforcing element with the molding approximately in the middle of the molding. As an alternative, the reinforcing element may also be designed as a sleeve, which is pushed over the elastomer molding. To open the full face mask, the user of the full face mask grips the reinforcing element and abolishes the blocking of the strap by raising the holding grips. For better handling, the reinforcing element may be provided with recessed grips.
The process according to the present invention for detaching a strap located on a full face mask, which is fastened with at least two holding grips on a side area of the full face mask and is blocked by clamping action on the holding grips, comprises the connection of the holding grips to a pulling device and the raising of the holding grips together with the pulling device to detach the strap, the blocking of the strap being abolished by the raising of the holding grips.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.